Wedding Blues?
by nannygirl
Summary: Tony and Angela are reunited at a Wedding, will this reuion be for the one night or forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, this is my First Who's the Boss Story published here. I wrote some years ago, but eh my dog ate them, yeah that's right my dog ate them. Anyway hope you like, please review!**

**Wedding Blues?**

Angela Bower made her way to the beautifully decorated table, as she dabbed her eyes with her Kleenex. Weddings always made her cry but this wedding, well how could she not cry at this wedding. She took a seat and sighed. Tears began to form in her eyes for the millionth time today. She began to wipe them; she didn't want him to see her cry. Taking another deep breath, "Come on Angela, you can do it only a few more hours." She told her self. She seemed to be doing better until she heard a woman call her name.

"Angela?!" the woman called again.

Angela recognized the voice, and quickly turned around. "Sam!" she exclaimed happily. And she was right, there stood Samantha Micelli, well not Micelli anymore, but there she stood. Fully grown and a baby growing inside her. It was clear; she was not the same tomboy, daddy's girl she used to be. They two women walked over to each other and hugged one another tightly. Letting go, only because the baby kicked.

"Oh, looks like you've got a soccer player in there huh?" Angela asked her eyes filling with tears again. Sam nodded tears shinning in her eyes as well.

"Sit Down, sit down." Angela told her and she did. "I thought you weren't coming." Angela continued.

Sam smiled, "Well Hank couldn't get out of work, but figured that didn't mean I couldn't come. After all this is Jonathan's wedding!" Angela, began to get teary eyed even more, "I wanted to see the dumb girl who decided to marry him." She went on laughing some.

Angela smiled as well, "Oh honey it's so good to see you! When are you due?"

"Oh, two months." Sam explained placing her hands over her growing belly. "And it's two moths too late!"

Angela smiled, "When you go into labor, you'll be begging for those two months back." She pointed out and the two shared a laugh.

Angela then looked down at her watch, "Oh, no I have to go check what's going on in the kitchen, the dinner should already be being served." She explained as she got up from her seat. "I'll be back in abit."

"Ok." Was all Sam said.

"Hey Sam did you find Jonathan yet?" Angela heard a man ask Sam. She slowly turned around and there was the man she had left years ago in Iowa. He had more gray hairs now, a few lines in his face but still as handsome as ever. Not wanting him to see her she quickly walked forward looking back while doing so, to make sure he didn't see her.

That's when it happened her eyes were on the two, and she didn't see the waiter in front of her. Angela crashed into the man and the plate fell making a loud noise when it hit floor, causing everyone to look her way.

"Angela?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Hi Tony." She breathed

**Hope you liked! Reviews please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone, this is my First Who's the Boss Story published here. I wrote some years ago, but eh my dog ate them, yeah that's right my dog ate them. Anyway hope you like, please review!**

**To Answer the whole thing about the pregnancy thing I met the baby is due in two months but Sam feels it's two months too late. guess I should of made it clearer. Anyways here's another chapter, but I must confess I am stuck on this story mostly because I like writing more of comedy's Just to let you know! **

**Wedding Blues?**

Finally getting over his shock Tony opened his arms. Angela slowly walked over into him. She hadn't expected him to make that kind of gesture. They hugged for only seconds and then pulled apart. 'Oh I wish I could have stayed in that embrace longer.' She thought, 'No I don't deserve it, I was the one who left him. I had come back home and left him in Idaho or Iowa which ever it was.

'But it was his fault too he didn't come after me' She told herself, but she knew it was just a lie, 'But why would he have I made it pretty clear. It was all my fault. I know that he knows that everyone knows that'

"Angela, you look nice. What have you been up to? I heard about the Bower Agency going up in Florida." Tony said smiling. Angela smiled back, and nodded, "Thank you Tony, I…"

Just then a young mans voice was heard, "Tony?"

Tony turned around, and there stood Jonathan Bower the former King of the Reptiles. "Jonathan!" Tony exclaimed as he pulled the blond man into a bear hug. Angela watched the scene before her smiling at first but slowly the smile shrunk.

'We could have been a family. Tony, Me, Jonathan, Sam, Mother.' She thought to herself, 'Oh mother, she'd probably be pushing us together right now if she were here. I wouldn't be surprised if she still tried to…" Her thoughts were interrupted by Jonathan

:"Mom the photographer wants to get a picture of my side of the family." He told her, "He already took the picture of me with Dad and Heather." He went on.

"Oh well lets go." She told him walking over to him, "It was nice seeing you two again." She said in a almost whispered way.

"Yeah you two." Tony said smiling one of his smiles as he sat down next to his daughter who just smiled.

Both Mother and son began walking over to the area where the photographer was but Jonathan stopped in his tracks when an idea popped in to his head. He turned around to look at his friends. "Hey why don't you guys get in the picture to?"

This surprised everyone especially Angela. Every so often she wondered if Jonathan still looked at Tony as a father, and if he resented her for leaving. This proved part of her question.

"Ah that's a good offer but ah, no thanks Jonathan." Tony answered.

"Oh come on Tony you and Sam are my family. Besides if you don't get in the picture it'll just be me and mom."

And that answered the other part. "Come on mom wants you guys to right mom?"

Angela looked to her son to Tony and Sam. "Right, I would like you to in the picture." She said smiling, how could she have said no, she had been put on the spot, and her son knew it, wells that's what she got for having Mona baby-sit him so much.

"Come on dad!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't know Sam, I mean you know what this air does to my hair, makes me look like Diana Ross." He explained pointing to his hair.

"You mean Air conditioner air Dad?" Sam questioned and Tony glared. "I didn't here a no, come on Squirt help me up and lets go." Sam ordered.

"Why me? I don't wanna make my new bride a new widow." Jonathan said before Sam glared at him.


End file.
